


Navrácené vzpomínky

by Santinan_Black



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Dreams, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Rose Tyler žije na venkově a v noci se jí zdávají sny o místech a světech, které neexistují. Po jednom probuzení z takového snu venku zahlédne stín a vydá se zjistit, co to bylo.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	Navrácené vzpomínky

Probudila se s pocitem, že padala do propasti. Už zase ji trápily sny o vzdálených civilizacích a světech, které nemohly existovat. Nebylo to nikdy nic konkrétního, jen obrazy, ale přišly jí tak skutečné, jako by ty výjevy zažila, jako by byla jejich součástí. Zatřepala hlavou, aby z ní vyhnala ty vidiny a prsty si prohrábla spánkem rozcuchané vlasy. Neuklidnilo ji to, stále měla pocit, že něco není v pořádku. Nakonec se podívala na budík, který říkal, že je pět hodin ráno. Povzdechla si s vědomím toho, že již neusne a přešla k oknu. Hleděla na krajinu halící se tím zvláštním světlem, které se objevuje na přelomu noci a dne. Najednou se ve stínu nedalekého stromu něco pohnulo. Když se tam však zadívala pozorněji, nic neviděla, bylo to, jako by to mohla zahlédnout vždy jen koutkem oka.

„Už blázním,“ promluvila k sobě polohlasem. Ale najednou to tam bylo znovu, a když se opět zadívala pozorněji, tak to zmizelo. Měla toho už dost, a rozhodla se přesvědčit svůj mozek, že se jí to jen zdá a rovnou v noční košilce vykráčela ven na zahradu.

Nevnímala kamínky čas od času se jí zabodávající do bosých chodidel, nevnímala ani ranní chlad, který způsobil, že jí naskočila husí kůže. Přišla si jako zhypnotizovaná. Došla ke stromu a zastavila se asi metr od něj. Pozorovala ho a snažila se přesvědčit samu sebe, že je to jen strom a obyčejný stín jeho větví a koruny, který dopadá na zem. Nedokázala to, i teď jí přišlo, že je něco špatně, i když nedokázala definovat co. Zhluboka se nadechla a vykročila vpřed s úmyslem, že strom obejde dokola, aby se přesvědčila, že tam opravdu nic není. Měla při tom pocit, že je hloupá hrdinka z nějakého nepovedeného hororu. Nervózně se té myšlence zasmála a popošla o pár kroků. Neviděla nic, než časně ranní krajinu. Najednou se jí opět v koutku oka mihl stín, který tam nepatřil. Zachvěla se a v žaludku se jí usadil ledový strach. Nevěděla, čeho by se měla bát, ale věděla, že je _správné_ se bát. Prudce se otočila a najednou to uviděla. O strom se opíral vysoký muž s širokými rameny. Měl na sobě koženou bundu a tmavé kalhoty. Ale to, co ji zaujalo, co ji fascinovalo a zvláštním způsobem děsilo, byly jeho oči. Ty modré, zvláštně povědomé a přitom neznámé oči.

Nekřičela, věděla, že je v celém domě sama a nikdo by ji neslyšel, takže by to bylo zbytečné.

„K-kde jste se tu vzal?“ vykoktala ze sebe nakonec. Muž na ni trochu nechápavě hleděl, jako by netušil, že mluví k němu, ale pak mu to došlo. Pozvedl jedno obočí a trochu naklonil hlavu.

„Ty mě vidíš?“ zeptal se překvapeně. Rose na něj překvapeně hleděla.

„Kde jste se tu vzal?“ zopakovala svou otázku nyní již pevným hlasem. Na mužově tváři se objevil zvláštní úsměv. A stejně jako u jeho očí jí byl zvláštně povědomý. Ale nedokázala ho nikam zařadit.

„Jsem John Smith,“ odpověděl nakonec. Podívala se na něj doširoka rozevřenýma očima, ve kterých se zračilo překvapení. Najednou ji rozbolela hlava. Padla na kolena, držela se za hlavu a křičela. V mysli se jí míhaly všechny výjevy ze snů a tentokrát tam byl i on – John Smith. Poslední, co viděla, než omdlela, byla jeho tvář se starýma očima a smutným úsměvem, která se jí zjevila v mysli.

Zvedl si ji do náruče a odnesl ji do domu. Přišla mu lehká, jako dítě. Uložil ji na pohovku a přitáhl si k ní židli. Čekal. John Smith mohl jen čekat, co se stane. Už neutíkal. Ne před ní. Zachvěla se jí víčka a zavrtěla se. Smith se k ní naklonil a jemně jí odhrnul vlasy z obličeje. Byla stejně krásná, jako si ji pamatoval, možná krásnější. Jako kdyby od té doby nezestárla ani o den.

Otevřela oči a uviděla, jak se nad ní naklání a v obličeji má vepsanou starost. Starost o ni. Prudce se posadila a všechno se jí vybavilo. Všechno se jí spojilo. Už věděla, co byly ty sny. Už věděla, kdo byl John Smith. A najednou se cítila zase jako ta stará Rose Tylerová, kterou kdysi bývala. Než přišel on. Než přišel Doktor, který jí všechno vzal a zanechal za sebou jen zmatenou Rose Tylerovou, která se stala sotva stínem svého původního já.

„Co sis sakra myslel, ty namyšlenej, arogantní kreténe?!“ zakřičela na něj najednou a bez přemýšlení mu vrazila facku. Z očí jí tekly slzy, chvěla se vztekem a nevěděla, co má dělat. Smith se zatím držel za tvář, kde se mu rýsoval otisk její dlaně. Několikrát zahýbal čelistí, aby se ujistil, že správně funguje a vše je tam, kde má být. Musel uznat, že Rose má lepší ránu, než její matka. Vykouzlilo mu to na tváři ten jeho typicky doktorovský úsměv, což způsobilo, že Rose se v žilách začala vzteky vařit krev. Zavrčela, vyskočila z pohovky, chytila ho pod krkem a snažila se ho uškrtit. Doktor to nečekal a spadnul ze židle i s Rose na sobě. Chytil ji za zápěstí a jen ji držel tak, aby neublížila ani jemu ani sobě. Najednou se její sevření kolem jeho krku uvolnilo a ona se na něj zhroutila. Ležela mu na hrudi s obličejem vedle jeho hlavy.

„Proč?“ zašeptala jenom a začala vzlykat. Doktorovy paže se kolem ní obtočily a pevně ji objaly. Nedokázala to vysvětlit, ale najednou se cítila v bezpečí, tak jako kdysi.

Sedl si a zády se opřel o pohovku, Rose měl stále v náruči. Už nevzlykala, jen tiše seděla, držela ho za klopy bundy a vdechovala jeho osobitou, čistou vůni.

„Rose,“ zašeptal jí do vlasů a přitiskl si ji k sobě ještě pevněji, až ji to skoro zabolelo. Nebránila se. Konečně totiž měla pocit, že je vše tak, jak má být.

„Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose…,“ opakoval stále šeptem její jméno a kolébal ji v náručí. Odtáhla se tak, aby mu viděla do obličeje. Položila mu prst na rty a Doktor zmlknul.

„Proč jsi to udělal? Proč jsi mi vymazal paměť?“ zeptala se na to, co ji trápilo od chvíle, kdy si vzpomněla. Hleděl do jejích velkých zelených očí, ve kterých byly otazníky. Povzdechl si.

„Chtěl jsem tě ochránit. Chtěl jsem, abys mohla vést normální život. Beze mě, bez TARDIS, bez všech těch zážitků. Rose, chtěl jsem pro tebe jen obyčejný život, aby ses mohla usadit, žít si svůj život,“ vysvětlil jí nakonec.

„Ty seš takovej idiot, Doktore!“ vyčinila mu, ale koutky úst se jí lehce nadzvedly. „Jenže jsi něco popletl, drahý Doktore, mě se všechny vzpomínky ukazovaly ve snech. Budila jsem se a nevěděla, co se to se mnou děje. Bylo to, jako by mi něco chybělo. Víš, jaké to je?“ ptala se s kapkou zoufalství v hlase a ruce mu obtočila kolem krku. Dlouze se mu zadívala do očí. „Musela jsem se odstěhovat pryč z města, lidé si na mě ukazovali, byla jsem označena za pomatenou. Až ve chvíli, kdy jsem tě zahlédla, se mi vzpomínky vrátily,“ vysvětlila mu a oči se jí zaleskly slzami. „Se vzpomínkami si mi vzal i lásku, víš o tom vůbec, Pane času?“ vzlykla a nechala stéct dvě osamělé slzy. Mužovo obočí vystřelilo nahoru a na čele mu naskočily ty tak typické vrásky, které až moc dobře znala. Pohladila je prstem a usmála se.

„Lásku?“ zeptal se opatrně. Rose jen s úsměvem přikývla. „Koho?“ zeptal se nakonec zvědavě. To už Rose nevydržela a doopravdy se zasmála.

„Někdy jsi opravdu hloupý, _můj_ Doktore,“ řekla upřímně s důrazem na ono přivlastňovací zájmeno.

Doktor se usmál a políbil ji. Nejdříve to byl jen lehký dotek rtů, ale poté se prohloubil. Jazykem prozkoumával její ústa a ona mu vycházela vstříc. Nakonec se odtáhla, opřela se čelem o jeho a zahleděla se mu do těch starých, modrých očí.

„Miluju tě, Pane času.“

„A já miluji tebe, Rose Tylerová. Vždycky jsem tě chránil, miloval a dohlížel na tebe i poté, co jsem ti vymazal paměť,“ přiznal nakonec. Rose mu položila ruce na tváře a pevně mu hleděla do očí.

„Už nikdy, nikdy mě neopouštěj, Doktore!“

„Slibuji, že nyní už budu jen s tebou,“ odpověděl upřímně a znovu ji políbil.


End file.
